Efficient and customer-oriented service delivery is essential for success of any organization. Typically, an input system, such as a service representative, delivers services in various service delivery environments, such as call centers, business process outsourcing, infrastructure outsourcing, application outsourcing, and service desks. During recent years, providing automation such as through robotic process automation (RPA), smart process automation (SPA), and intelligent process automation (IPA) has gained substantial momentum. Currently, the automation approaches are categorized into self-assist delivery models and agent-assist delivery models. The self-assist delivery models are fully automated models where a system or a machine generates a solution or a recommendation for a client without any manual or human intervention. Further, the agent-assist delivery models are semi-automated models where some aspects are automated while other aspects may be handled by a human agent. A technical problem that arises in service delivery is that while self-assist delivery models and agent-assist delivery models may have many advantages individually, however, for most of the aspects, the delivery models are mutually exclusive wherein capabilities of one delivery model cannot be used by the other delivery model. The present disclosure provides a technical solution to the problem that can intelligently assist systems for speedy and effective resolving of customer queries.